


Ti amo da dieci anni, due mesi e quattordici giorni

by CamillaL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, M/M, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaL/pseuds/CamillaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: Eravamo insieme già da più di dieci anni quando Derek mi chiese, finalmente, di diventare suo marito. Ormai mi ero già rassegnato da diverso tempo a fare l'eterno fidanzatino: io ancora a casa di mio padre e lui ancora in quel freddissimo loft che si ostinava a chiamare casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti amo da dieci anni, due mesi e quattordici giorni

Eravamo insieme già da più di dieci anni quando Derek mi chiese, finalmente, di diventare suo marito. Ormai mi ero già rassegnato da diverso tempo a fare l'eterno fidanzatino: io ancora a casa di mio padre e lui ancora in quel freddissimo loft che si ostinava a chiamare casa.  
Era una mattina di fine Ottobre, ricordo che faceva particolarmente freddo quel giorno, quando, si decise a fare il grande passo. Venne a prendermi a casa con la scusa di volermi portare al lavoro per stare un po' insieme, cosa che succedeva abbastanza spesso, perciò non mi stupii più di tanto quando, di ritorno dalla doccia, me lo ritrovai in tutto il suo splendore appoggiato al davanzale della finestra della mia stanza.  
Il suo viso era, in effetti, contornato da uno strano sorriso: una via di mezzo tra l'euforico ed il malefico e decisamente un po' troppo evidente per uno come lui. Non so perchè non diedi peso a quel suo ghigno, forse per il troppo sonno ancora presente in me o, semplicemente, perchè era così raro vederlo sorridere che non davo mai troppo peso al motivo per cui lo faceva. Mi limitavo ad osservarlo estasiato ed innamorato, volando, per tutta la durata di quella meraviglia, in un mondo tutto mio, fatto d'amore e di sorrisi di Derek Hale. 

Eravamo in macchina già da dieci minuti buoni quando mi accorsi che quella non era la solita strada che percorrevo ogni giorno per dirigermi al centro commerciale dove lavoravo come addetto alla sicurezza, non era di certo il lavoro dei miei sogni, ma si guadagnava bene e non richiedeva un gran dispendio di energie.  
“Ho imparato una nuova scorciatoia, ti farà risparmiare almeno quindici minuti ogni mattina.” mi disse serio, quando glielo feci notare.  
Ero abitato alle sue stranezze, facevano parte di lui e lo amavo anche per quello, ma quella di farmi credere di volermi insegnare una strada nuova nella piccola città di provincia dove vivevo da sempre mi sembrò troppo anche per lui.  
“Ma ne sei sicuro? Fino ad ora mi sembra più lunga di quella che faccio solitamente, ma sei tu il possente lupo dotato di potente fiuto e senso dell'orientamento fuori dal comune perciò...”  
Non disse nulla, nemmeno un mogugno, un piccolo ringhio, niente di niente. Si limitava a guidare e a guardare fisso la strada. Non che fosse, già allora, la persona più loquace del mondo, ma tutto quel silenzio iniziava a farmi sentire strano.  
Io non potevo sentire il suo battito cardiaco o capire quale emozione stesse provando solo annusando l'abitacolo, ma ormai lo conoscevo bene ed iniziai ad intuire che quel giorno Derek Hale non me la stava raccontando del tutto giusta.  
“Io non sarò un super lupo, ma credo di sapere ancora dove lavoro e mi sembra da tutta un'altra parte...”  
Niente. Guidava imperterrito.  
“Prima di rapirmi potevi anche avvisare, mi sarei messo qualcosa di più consono che questa ridicola divisa da vigilante.”  
Ancora niente.  
“Terra chiama Derek! Ci sentite? Terra chiama Derek!” dissi quasi urlando e portandomi le mani alla bocca a mo' di microfono.  
“Ti sento benissimo, non c'è bisogno di alzare così tanto la voce.”  
“Ed allora perchè non rispondi?”  
“Non mi va!”  
“Non ti va? Stai girando a vuoto per tutta la città da quindici minuti con qualcuno con cui non ti va nemmeno di parlare? Forse per te è una cosa normale ed in dieci anni dovrei averlo capito, ma inizi a preoccuparmi seriamente, sai?”  
“Io non ho assolutamente niente che non va e sono dieci anni, due mesi e quattordici giorni per la precisione.” Dopo quella sua precisazione rimasi a bocca aperta, incapace di proferire anche una sola sillaba, fino a quel momento ero più che convinto che non sapesse nemmeno in che mese di dieci anni prima decidemmo di diventare una coppia.  
“Che c'è? Ti stupisce il fatto che sappia quando ci siamo messi insieme?”  
“Veramente sì! In dieci anni ho passato più anniversari da solo che insieme a te.”  
“Non esagerare, se non siamo stati insieme è perchè avevo qualche emergenza da affrontare.”  
“Sei anche in vena di fare dell'umorismo questa mattina, i miei complimenti e comunque ora portami veramente al lavoro, si sta facendo tardi.”  
“Tu non andrai al lavoro questa mattina. Ho chiamato il tuo capo ed ho detto che non ti sentivi bene e che saresti andato nel pomeriggio se ti fossi ripreso.”  
“Ma sei impazzito? Già essere il migliore amico del titolare non aiuta per niente coi colleghi, se poi sapessero di questi favoritismi...”  
“Scott non dirà niente ai tuoi colleghi, ti sostituirà lui stesso.”  
“A parte questo, che senso ha tutta questa strana mattinata?”  
“Tra poco lo capirai.”  
“E poi perchè non mi guardi mai? Trovi la strada più interessante di me?”  
“Niente affatto, sono solo concentrato nella guida.”  
“Tu hai dei sensi super sviluppati, Derek. Riusciresti a guidare anche a testa in giù.”  
Tutte quelle stranezze e quei misteri inziavano ad innervosirmi non poco ed il fatto che quello gli fece cambiare umore per l'nnesima volta in pochi minuti peggiorò ulteriormente il mio stato d'animo.  
“Ti faccio ridere ora? Cos'è che ti diverte così tanto? L'odore che rilascio quando sto per incazzarmi? Dimmi un po'!”  
“Quello mi eccita a dire la verità!”  
“Oh, bello... ora mi chiederai di farti un pompino mentre girovaghiamo a caso per la città e facciamo i conti coi tuoi continui sbalzi d'umore?”  
“Se vuoi farlo, lo puoi fare. Lo sai che non dico mai di no a del buon sesso orale.”  
“Stai già sentendo gli effetti della luna piena? Perchè mi sembri leggermente fuori di testa oggi.”  
“In quel caso sarei troppo impegnato a concentrarmi sulla tua incolumità per desiderare il mio uccello tra le tue labbra.”  
“Questo è veramente troppo.”  
“Siamo arrivati!” mi annunciò, fermando l'auto e comportandosi come se fino a quel momento non avessimo nemmeno aperto bocca. Mi stampo un bacio sulla guancia, sussurrò di amarmi e scese, lasciandomi solo in auto e più confuso che mai.  
“Vuole scendere, signore?” mi chiese poi, aprendo la portiera e porgendomi la mano come solo un cavalliere d'altri tempi potrebbe fare.  
“Che sta succedendo?”  
“Non hai capito dove siamo, vero?”  
“Veramente... no!”  
“Non ti ricordi cosa c'era in questo preciso luogo prima di questo immenso complesso residenziale?”  
“Dovrei saperlo?”  
“Direi di sì: è qui dove capii di amarti alla follia, dove mi salvasti per l'ennesima volta la vita, dove capii che tu e solo tu avresti potuto essere la mia àncora.”  
“Ah! Già! Il vecchio centro commerciale dove Ennis ti ferì a morte. Ma perchè mi hai portato qui? Ho sempre cercato di dimenticare quei terribili giorni in cui tutti ti credevano morto.”  
“Sai cosa mi trattenne in vita quella volta? Il pensiero che tu non ti saresti arreso, che mi avresti trovato nonostante gli alpha mi avessero gettato agonizzante a non so quante miglia da qui. Tu non ti saresti arreso e così decisi di non farlo nemmeno io. Quando capii che il solo pensarti mi stava facendo guarire mi aggrappai a te e questo mi permise di trovare abbastanza forza per aspettarti finchè non mi avessi trovato.”  
“Le so tutte queste cose, ma non riesco ancora a capire perchè vuoi dirmele proprio oggi e proprio qui. Tu avrai dei bei ricordi, più o meno, in questo posto, ma per me ricordarti agonizzante e completamente ricoperto di sangue non è per niente bello.”  
“Lo so, ma è qui dove ho capito di amarti e di non poter mai più vivere senza di te, che l'averti respinto fino a quel momento faceva di me l'idiota più grande mai esistito e...”  
“Derek, apprezzo il tuo romanticismo, davvero, ma...”  
“Fammi finire, ti prego, altrimenti non riuscirei a trovare il coraggio di dire quel che ho programmato di dirti già da diverso tempo.”  
“Ti serve coraggio? Wow! E' qualcosa di veramente romantico.”  
“Vuoi startene un po' zitto e farmi finire?”  
“Ok! Ok! Sto zitto, ma non innervosirti.”  
“Dov'ero rimasto? Ah! Sì... dunque... in questo posto, che so non essere particolarmente romatico...”  
“Per niente... va bene, va bene non parlo più, ma ritrai quelle zanne.”  
“... in questo posto, dicevo, ho avuto la possibilità di fare chiarezza su tante cose...” Fece un grande respiro, poi aggiunse: “... la prima è che, chiaramente, sono tutt'altro che invincibile e la seconda, e più importante, è che ho capito con chi voglio passare il resto della mia vita... perciò... tu... Milcalm Fredrik Stilinski... vorresti... ecco... farmi il grande onore di diventare mio marito?” Disse l'ultima parte tutta d'un fiato e senza mai guardarmi in faccia per più di qualche secondo. Non lo avevo mai visto in quello stato, era un fascio di nervi ed i suoi occhi verdi erano ancora più belli velati di lacrime.  
“Ehi, Derek, guardami!” dissi io, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani.  
“Hai appena speso tutto il tuo coraggio per farmi la domanda più ovvia del mondo.” affermai poi, guardando fisso i suoi occhi sempre più lucidi.  
“Dire sì o no per te è troppo semplice, vero?”  
“Non sarei io se mi limitassi a sole due misere lettere, ma se è quello che vuoi sentire... sì, io Milcalm Fredrik Stilinski, spero di riuscire a convincere l'officiante a chiamarmi Stiles, comunque... voglio prendere te, Derek Talius Hale come mio legittimo sposo da qui all'eternità.” specificai, gettandogli le braccia al collo. 

Sono passati altri dieci anni, un matrimonio e due figli da quel giorno, il più bello della mia vita fino a quel momento. Nella sua stranezza fu perfetto, esattamente come lo sono le nostre vite.  
Ora non sono più un ragazzino tremante, ma deciso e pronto a tutto che cerca speranzoso l'amore della sua vita quando tutto e tutti gli dicono che ormai non c'è più niente da fare. Non sono nemmeno più un vigilante di quasi trent'anni che vive ancora col padre od un neo sposino che cerca di barcamenarsi tra la vita matrimoniale ed emergenze sovrannaturali di ogni genere e tipo.  
Ora sono quello che ho desiderato essere per tutta la vita, anche se non volevo ammetterlo nemmeno a me stesso o forse stavo solo inconsciamente aspettando il momento e la persona giusta. Più di una volta mi è stato offerto il morso, più di una volta ho rinunciato all'occasione di diventare un lupo mannaro come la maggior parte delle persone a me care. Solo davanti all'offerta di mio marito di condividere con lui, come suo pari, anche tutte le strane avventure che rendono avvincente e mai monotona la nostra vita ho accettato a fargli affondare le zanne nella mia carne e a diventare per sempre suo beta, oltre che marito felice e sempre più innamorato.


End file.
